Facebook One-Shots!
by MistAiry
Summary: Heated conversations that take place over the social networking site, Facebook! Auto-correct, racy photos and "accidental" typing errors! My, oh, my! What will our beloved Gakuen Alice characters comment? Read to find out! Series of one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:I do not own anything sadly. Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi, the creator of Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note: **This is set on the social networking site, facebook.

* * *

Mikan picked up her phone and hastily updated her facebook status in excitement. Without looking at her phone, she clicked "enter" and skipped to the bathroom to get ready.

FACEBOOK:

Mikan Sakura: I'm getting married today at central town! [22 people like this]

**View all 23 comments**

Ruka Nogi: WHAT! Since when? You and Natsume have only been dating for half an year and you're already engaged? [2 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: You never told me this.

Sumire Shoda: HAHAHA! And there you have it! Mikan has marked her property by tying the knot! I'm proud. :')

Yuu Tobita: I'm so happy for you, Mikan!

Koko Royomi: Is Natsume aware of this? Because all his thoughts are clouded by the manga he's reading right now and has nothing to do with a marriage.

Mochu Iage: Does that mean Mikan's getting married to someone that's NOT Natsume? [1 person likes this]

Sumire Shoda: OMG WTF? Are you serious?

Natsume Hyuuga: What? What is this? [3 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Who the hell are you getting married to? [4 people like this]

Mochu Iage: Not you, that's for sure.

Natsume Hyuuga: Shut the f*ck up Mochu.

Koko Royomi: Aww crap. Shit's going down. [7 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Explain yourself Polka. Otherwise I'm coming over.

Ruka Nogi: I'm so confused.

Hotaru Imai: Want me to enlighten you with my baka gun?

Ruka Nogi: Erm... No thanks, love.

Natsume Hyuuga: MIKAN! Jesus christ! Who the hell are you engaged to?

Mikan Sakura: OHMYGOSH! NONONONO!

Mikan Sakura: Marshmallows! Holy crap! MARSHMALLOWS! I'm getting marshmallows at central town today! My phone must've changed it to married! [4 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: ...

Koko Royomi: HAHAHAHAHAHA Natsume got all worked up for nothing.

Sumire Shoda: brb dying

Natsume Hyuuga: F*cking autocorrect. [15 people like this]

REALITY:

Mikan gasped, laughing. "I can't believe Natsume thought I was getting married! I'm only 16!" Mikan giggled to herself and turned off her phone before turning out the lights to her room and heading to central town in a very good mood.

- THE END -

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it folks! My first one-shot! Hope you like it and I'd love it if you would review! Thank you! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**:I do not own anything sadly. Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi, the creator of Gakuen Alice.

**Author's Note: **This is set on the social networking site, facebook.

* * *

Mikan sighed as she came, yet another (the third today) photo of a girl leaning over, wearing a very low cut tank top. She scrolled down and shook her head in disappointment. _Why do girls feel the need to get naked just for likes?_ She thought to herself and updated her status.

FACEBOOK:

Mikan Sakura: I feel like I am one of the only girls that haven't uploaded a half naked picture on facebook. Self respect is dying. :( [18 likes]

**View all 21 comments**

Sumire Shoda: I haven't! [3 people like this]

Anna Umenomiya: Neither have I! [3 people like this]

Nonoko Ogasawara: Ditto! We're wholesome. [5 people like this]

Mochu Iage: What's wrong with half naked photos?

Koko Royomi: Mochu isn't thinking very pure thoughts right now. [3 people like this]

Anna Umenomiya: Mochu!

Mochu Iage: Hey! I'm not a saint.

Natsume Hyuuga: I have to agree with Mochu on this one. We're sixteen. And we're boys. [2 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: Natsume you're a pervert!

Natsume Hyuuga: No, I'm a guy. Even Ruka Nogi has to agree.

Ruka Nogi: Don't tag me in this! I want nothing to do with it! Hotaru will hit me.

Hotaru Imai: I'll hit you anyways.

Ruka Nogi: Awww why?

Natsume Hyuuga: Seriously though. If people want to show themselves half naked then you shouldn't care.

Mikan Sakura: I'm starting to feel suspicious of you looking at other girls.

Natsume Hyuuga: Of course not. I'd rather much see you half naked.

Mikan Sakura: YOU PERVERT!

Natsume Hyuuga: Oops. Look what autocorrect did to my last comment. [15 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: You liar! You don't even have autocorrect on your phone!

Natsume Hyuuga: ;) [11 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: Get out. [7 people like this]

REALITY:

Mikan blushed as she read Natsume's comment over and over again. She shook her head furiously. Honestly. She was going to have to scold him for that later. She groaned while turning off her laptop and flopped onto her bed to scream in fury/embarrassment.

- THE END -

* * *

**Author's Note: **So after all the nice comments that I got about my last one-shot I decided to make another one! I hope you like this one! Thanks for all the nice reviews, guys! They really made my day! :')


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi~~

**Author's Note: **Third facebook one-shot! I hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

Mikan scrolled through Facebook and sighed. She had half an hour before going on a movie date with Natsume. While scrolling, a name caught her eye. Hotaru Imai.

FACEBOOK:

Hotaru Imai: is bored. [3 people like this]

**View all 25 comments**

Ruka Nogi: Aw :( Do you want to go out?

Hotaru Imai: Depends where.

Ruka Nogi: Let's go to central town!

Hotaru Imai: To do what?

Ruka Nogi: We can go shopping... We both have tons of money saved up and we haven't gone shopping in a while.

Mikan Sakura: That sounds fun! Natsume and I might go meet you later after we watch our movie :) [2 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: Let's go! I need to buy some animal food anyways!

Hotaru Imai: I don't need anything.

Ruka Nogi: That's okay! You can just go window shopping for thongs! [3 people like this]

Mochu Iage: Um... check your last comment.

Ruka Nogi: *things! THINGS! THINGS!

Koko Royomi: Too late. I just saw Hotaru with her baka gun.

Mochu Iage: RIP Ruka Nogi. You'll be missed. [1 person likes this]

Koko Royomi: Ruka Nogi was caring, kind, and a huge animal lover. [1 person likes this]

Ruka Nogi: DON'T PLAN MY DEATH! COME HELP ME!

Ruka Nogi: AW CRAP! HOTARU'S KNOCKING ON MY DOOR! WHAT DO I DO?

Hotaru Imai: Open the door. [7 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: Aww poor Ruka...

Ruka Nogi: She broke my door down! SOMEONE Scon7yrp9 vgyiutryuiDFGDG

Koko Royomi: ?

Natsume Hyuuga: Wtf?

Ruka Nogi: ...

Ruka Nogi: She slammed my face down on the keyboard. [5 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: Does this mean we're not going shopping?

Hotaru Imai: No.

Ruka Nogi: :'( [3 people like this]

REALITY:

Mikan giggled. That was so like Hotaru. She heard a knock on the door and she got up to open it. Before she could even comprehend who it was, she was whacked in the face with a fist. She groaned and looked up to see Hotaru.

"That's for being part of it. Now I have to go hunt some other people down." Hotaru whipped around and stomped away.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I feel like I kept writing stories that revolved around Natsume and Mikan but let's remember that there are other characters! Ahahahaa! Anyways! Hope you guys liked this one because this story came from personal experience... :( Anyways! Please review! Thanks to everyone who constantly keeps reading my one-shots! You're amazing! :*


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi!

**Author's Note: **School tomorrow! Nooooo! :( Anyways! I may not be able to post in a while :'( but hope you guys like this one!

* * *

Mikan paced the room and looked at her shoes. She picked one up and flung them away from her. Winter was coming up. She needed to go shoe shopping. Too bad Natsume probably wouldn't go with her... She sighed and picked up her phone to go on facebook.

FACEBOOK:

Mikan Sakura: I need some new boys! Winter's coming so I need to stay warm! [14 people like this]

**View all 15 comments:**

Anna Umenomiya: Aww :( Boy troubles?

Nonoko Ogasawara: Did you get into a fight with Natsume? Message me!

Ruka Nogi: Natsume's the warmest person I know. I mean, seriously like he has a fire alice... [7 people like this]

Koko Royomi: Maybe she means like warm INSIDE. She wants to feel warm inside.

Sumire Shoda: Mikan! You and Natsume are still dating! No matter what crap he pulled, that's no excuse for going out and cheating!

Anna Umenomiya: Sumire's right, Mikan. You two should just work it out.

Natsume Hyuuga: What the hell? I didn't do anything!

Natsume Hyuuga: And Koko, shut your goddamn mouth. I can make her feel warm inside. [11 people like this]

Koko Royomi: HEY! DID YOU JUST SET MY DOOR ON FIRE? [2 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Seriously, Polka. What the f*ck? You need some new boys? What the hell does that mean?

Mochu Iage: Key word, "Boys." Does that mean she's with someone other than Natsume?

Mikan Sakura: ASDFDHSJKEWIND *BOOTS [10 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Boots. Seriously?

Mochu Iage: And autocorrect strikes again!

Mikan Sakura: SOMEBODY TELL ME HOW TO TURN THIS AUTOCORRECT OFF! [3 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: No.

Koko Royomi: It's fun to see you and Natsume get all flustered. :D [5 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: AJDHEUIBFSJKASUDHI

REALITY:

Mikan slumped down onto the ground and turned facebook off. She moaned in frusteration. So far, it was 2-0 for Autocorrect.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I kinda just made this one up on the fly! :D I have a test tomorrow T.T I need to study but I'm busy writing fanfics. Whyyyy. Anyways! Hope you like it! I'd love it if you'd review :* Thanks y'all! Misty signing outt~!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi~~~!

**Author's Note:** I'm back! Yayyy! Thank you for all the kind reviews! Especially Alicenee for wishing me luck on my math test! I did great on it! :D ALSO! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END FOR AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

* * *

When Mikan opened the door to her room. She was shocked. She screamed. She slammed the door and didn't know what to do, she had tons of emotions rushing through her. She pulled out her phone quickly.

FACEBOOK:

Mikan Sakura: OMG! There's a burglar in my room! RUKA! HELP!

**View all 23 comments**

Ruka Nogi: What! I'm coming!

Hotaru Imai: Mikan, stay outside!

Natsume Hyuuga: Don't you dare try to fight him! Stay outside and call the cops! I'm coming! [3 people like this]

Sumire Shoda: Ohmigod! Mikan!

Mochu Iage: But why did Mikan ask for Ruka...?

Koko Royomi: ...That's true...

Sumire Shoda: Does that really matter now?! [11 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: I HAVE A SQUARE IN MY ROOM!

Natsume Hyuuga: Mikan! Really? Does that matter right now? Call the cops!

Mikan Sakura: SQUIRM!

Natsume Hyuuga: Mikan calm down! DID YOU CALL THE POLICE? [5 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: Mikan, you're making me confused. We're almost there. [2 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: Did you call the cops?

Mikan Sakura: No! STOP! I have a SQUIRREL in my room! Not a burgular! [14 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: What.

Natsume Hyuuga: Are you f*cking kidding me? [15 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: You idiot.

Mikan Sakura: I'm sorry but it's not my fault! My phone T.T

Hotaru Imai: Lies. You didn't know how to spell squirrel and it took your phone 3 tries to figure out what you were trying to say. Your f*cking phone is smarter than you. [9 people like this]

Koko Royomi: No wonder she asked for Ruka first.

Natsume Hyuuga: I'm still coming over.

Natsume Hyuuga: And I'm eating the squirrel. [12 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: NATSUME! NO! [13 people like this]

REALITY:

Mikan sighed as she saw Natsume looking furious as he ran up to her. She smiled hesitantly but he walked straight past her and opened the door to her room. She saw Ruka and Hotaru walk up and Hotaru had her baka gun ready. She heard a squeal from the room and she burst inside to see Natsume furiously strangling the squirrel's neck with one hand. Ruka screeched and ran past Mikan to stop Natsume. Mikan gasped as she went inside. But before Mikan could react, she was hit in the back of the head with Hotaru's baka gun.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! BIG NEWS! Wait for it... Wait for it... I got an offer from someone to collaborate with me for my facebook one-shots! That means more updates sooner! Of course I'm not sure if they were serious! But I'm going to want to see this person's writing abilities first before updating any posts but I think it's a good idea! I'll update soon and let you guys know if I'm going to be collaborating with this person (Sorry, not mentioning the name until I'm absolutely sure!) or not! See y'all and I hope you liked this one! Misty signing out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** YES GAKUEN ALICE BELONGS TO ME! MUAHAHA! Just kidding. Tachibana Higuchi owns everything...

**Author's Note**: So, I don't know if everyone knows this but sadly, I will not be collaborating with airaangel98 but I hope you guys like this chappy!

* * *

Mikan opened the door to see Natsume. "Hey!" She smiles.

Natsume kisses her before stepping inside and rolls onto the couch. "I'm tired." He complains. "Oh. I forgot my phone."

Mikan opens the computer and just mums in reply.

"Hey. Isn't that when you first came to Gakuen Alice and I pulled your polka dotted underwear off?" Natsume points to a photo on Mikan's wall.

Mikan turns around to see a photo of her crying and Natsume climbing out the window. "Yeah. Narumi sensei gave it to me. Honestly. You're such a jerk. I hated you."

"Key word, hated. Past tense." Natsume hums to himself with self-satisfaction.

Mikan rolls her eyes but is smiling. She opens up facebook to update her status.

FACEBOOK:

Mikan Sakura: Sometimes I don't understand how love works. [21 people like this]

**View all 24 comments**

Sumire Shoda: I agree. Like for example how did two people who hated each other as extremely as you and Natsume did... fall in love? [7 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: Hahaha! Tell me about it!

Ruka Nogi: Honestly, sometimes I don't understand why you two stay together.

Koko Royomi: Seriously. Mikan's not very intelligent. And Natsume's really narcissistic. [3 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: Mikan is also very ugly when she cries. [2 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: Hey! :(

Ruka Nogi: Natsume's also very possessive. Seriously. How do they put up with each other? [2 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Shut up. I'm not even that bad. Besides, I would never break up with Mikan, she's pregnant. [11 people like this]

Sumire Shoda: Are my eyes deceiving me?

Yuu Tobita: Wait.. guys, let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe it's autocorrect.

Mochu Iage: ... Natsume doesn't have autocorrect on his phone.

Sumire Shoda: HOLY SHIT! [3 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: Oh my god. ARE YOU SERIOUS? [5 people like this]

Koko Royomi: How old is the baby?! [6 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: Mikan HAS been eating a lot more lately. [2 people like this]

Mochu Iage: I didn't realize how sexually active you two were. [7 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: Oh my god. STOP! I'm not pregnant!

Natsume Hyuuga: *perfect. PERFECT

Natsume Hyuuga: This f*cking phone. I swear to god, Mikan. [16 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: Oh. Why are you on Mikan's phone?

Natsume Hyuuga: Because I'm in her room and I forgot my phone. She's using the computer.

Mochu Iage: Jesus. I'm gonna have a heart attack. Seriously. Turn that autocorrect off.

Mikan Sakura: I'm not pregnant. Somebody please. TELL ME HOW TO TURN AUTOCORRECT OFF. [12 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: Wait. Hotaru! What do you mean I'm eating more lately?! [9 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: ... lol [19 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: HOTARU! T.T [13 people like this]

REALITY:

Mikan gave a quick sob as she looked to Natsume. Natsume laughed. "Sorry. Perfect. I meant perfect."

Mikan smiled slightly. Oh well. That was sweet of him to say anyways. She got off her chair and sunk into the couch next to Natsume. "Hey, have I been eating more lately?" Mikan asked.

Natsume smirked again in his Natsume way and gave her a quick and sweet kiss before saying, "I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mmkay." Mikan nodded happily before giving him another kiss on the cheek. "See you." Just as Natsume left and closed the door, Mikan sprang up. She gasped. He totally avoided the question!

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm still bummed about not being able to collaborate with airaangel98. T.T Oh well. I hope you guys still go read her stories though :) And we're still keeping in touch so it's not too bad! :D I hope y'all liked this one as well! Please leave a review! 3 Misty signing out~~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi~~

**Author's Note:** Ohmigosh. I feel like it's been really long :'( Sorry guys! Anyways I hope you guys like it and please leave a review! :3

* * *

Natsume Hyuuga was not good at lovey dovey things. It was a shock that he got a girlfriend. Now what was he supposed to get her for her birthday? He opened up his computer with difficulty. He had gotten it because he was a special star but he never really bothered to use it. Natsume even had trouble with phones. This wasn't going to be easy.

FACEBOOK

Natsume Hyuuga: what to get a girlfriend for her birthday [27 people like this]

**View all 25 comments**

Natsume Hyuuga: how to delete a facebook status [18 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: LOL are you contemplating on what to get Mikan for her birthday? [4 people like this]

Yuu Tobita: Are you trying to google ideas on facebook? [1 person likes this]

Koko Royomi: Hahaha well Natsume isn't very good with computers

Mochu Iage: Or getting gifts for his girlfriend it seems LOLOL [3 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Just shut up and tell me how to delete this before Polka sees it. [7 people like this]

Anna Umenomiya: Aww Natsume that's kinda sweet :3

Hotaru Imai: Screenshotted. [6 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Delete it, Imai.

Hotaru Imai: Don't count on it.

Natsume Hyuuga: Somebody tell me how to delete this facebook status. [12 people like this]

Sumire Shoda: I think Mikan should see this! :D

Natsume Hyuuga: NO.

Mikan Sakura: AWWEEE NATSUMEE! Are you looking for my birthday gift? :D [9 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Crap.

Mikan Sakura: You're so sweet!

Natsume Hyuuga: Nope. It must've been autocorrect. [11 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: You're so bad at lying, Natsume :)

Natsume Hyuuga: Somebody shut her up.

Mikan Sakura: I'm dyingg :D

Natsume Hyuuga: how to get your girlfriend to shut up [22 people like this]

Yuu Tobita: You're still on facebook, Natsume. [8 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: How the f*ck do you even use this computer? [3 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: You would've done so badly in the Technical Ability class.

Natsume Hyuuga: Shut the f*ck up. [2 people like this]

REALITY

Natsume angrily turned the computer off. Or at least he tried to. He groaned and pulled the electric cord. That turned it off. He smiled in self satisfaction. He heard a knock at the door and went up to answer it. He opened the door and saw Mikan grinning idiotically at him.

"Awww Natsume!" Mikan started but Natsume slammed the door shut. He heard Mikan protest from behind the door but he stomped away from the door, blushing furiously in embarrassment.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well then! Finally! My seventh one! Seven is my favourite number! Hahaha anyways I hope you guys liked this one too! Love y'all so much for constantly reading! Thank you so much! See you guys later! Bye~~~~ -Misty


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Tachibana Higuchi!

**Author's Note:** Chapter eight is up! Yay! Hope you guys like it!

* * *

Mikan swiped on one last dab of lip gloss and smacked her lips. She smiled into the mirror and spun in her outfit which consisted of a white circle skirt, mint tank top and black cardigan. She turned her curler on and hummed as she updated her facebook status. This time she made sure there were no mistakes in her status before uploading it.

FACEBOOK:

Mikan Sakura: Getting ready for a date! :D [24 people like this]

**View all 31 comments**

Anna Umenomiya: That's so cute! Have fun! [3 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: Who cares?

Mikan Sakura: Hotaru, you're so mean :(

Ruka Nogi: She doesn't mean it. She was ecstatic when you and Natsume started going out. [7 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: No I wasn't. [6 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Stop browsing facebook and hurry up.

Mikan Sakura: Sorry, Natsume! I'm lesbian now! [11 people like this]

Hotaru Imai: ...

Koko Royomi: ...

Ruka Nogi: ...

Natsume Hyuuga: ... Are you breaking up with me? [9 people like this]

Koko Royomi: Seriously? That's all you interpreted? [4 people like this]

Sumire Shoda: You guys are being so insensitive! Mikan just came out of the closet! [13 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Wait. Is she breaking up with me? [4 people like this]

Ruka Nogi: Oh my god.

Hotaru Imai: wtf

Sumire Shoda: Mikan, who are you going on a date with? [5 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Wait, wait. Does that mean we're not dating anymore? [10 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Polka, you're not seriously breaking up with me. [12 people like this]

Koko Royomi: Who's Mikan dating? :O

Natsume Hyuuga: POLKA.

Mikan Sakura: AHHHHHH! *leaving LEAVING LEAVING NOT LESBIAN! [21 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: I can't. I'm done with this phone oh my gosh. [18 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: So we're still dating.

Mikan Sakura: YES

Natsume Hyuuga: So you're not lesbian.

Mikan Sakura: NO

Natsume Hyuuga: Well then hurry up, I'm still waiting. And seriously. That f*cking phone is starting to piss me off. [21 people like this]

Koko Royomi: Bahahahahaaa

Sumire Shoda: I can't! I'm actually dying! :'D

Mikan Sakura: T.T

REALITY:

Mikan glumly shuffled to Natsume and Natsume lightly smacked her on the head.

"Not my fault." Mikan muttered sadly.

"Change of plans. After we watch this movie, we're going to find your phone manual and see if we can turn that goddamn autocorrect off." Natsume rolled his eyes and he dragged her by the arm to the theater.

"Okay..." Mikan sighed. This phone was seriously going to be the death of her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yayyy! Number eight! Sorry I haven't been posting recently but I've been studying like crazy for finals :P Ahhhh! Anyways! Hope you guys liked it! Thank you again to everyone who consistently has been reading my one shots! I love you guys so much! :') Well then, Misty signing out! See y'all again soon! :*


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, because if I did, I'd be rich. But I'm not. I'm broke as f***~~~

**Author's Note:** I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update... I hope you guys like it! ALSO airaangel98 and I have started writing a story. It's called Alice's at Marie Academy! The first chapter has been written by airaangel98 but I'll be writing the next one! I hope you guys like it! Go check it out! :D

* * *

Mikan's alarm clock rang and she groaned in sadness as she got up to go to school. She flopped herself out of bed and reached for her phone.

FACEBOOK:

Mikan Sakura: Is having an awful case of the manboobs. [27 people like this]

**View all 19 comments**

Mochu Iage: Jesus. Has Natsume gained that much weight? [14 people like this]

Koko Royomi: I guess it's not noticeable under the school uniform LOL [11 people like this]

Nonoko Ogasawara: Mikan, that's kinda mean. :( [3 people like this]

Nonoko Ogasawara: Natsume might feel insecure after seeing this

Ruka Nogi: LOL I think it's funny. Natsume Hyuuga is gaining some weight, hmm?

Natsume Hyuuga: Um. I do not have manboobs. [7 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: I'm actually pretty damn fit... So, um screw you guys. [8 people like this]

Koko Royomi: Doesn't seem like it, according to Mikan!

Natsume Hyuuga: I will send you a goddamn picture.

Mochu Iage: Wow, I'm guessing you're pretty confident in your photoshopping skills! [12 people like this]

Natsume Hyuuga: Seriously? I'm not fat.

Mikan Sakura: Ohmigosh. I'm done. I can't. Natsume doesn't have manboobs, I meant MONDAYS. I'm having a bad case of the mondays. [15 people like this]

Mikan Sakura: Okay, I get that it's partly my fault but seriously, you guys should know that autocorrect really screws my words up by now.

Ruka Nogi: Nah, we know.

Mikan Sakura: ?

Mochu Iage: We just really like making fun of you and Natsume.

Mikan Sakura: ASDslafhuAS

Natsume Hyuuga: Ha! See? I'm not fat. [18 people like this]

REALITY:

Mikan sighed. Well, this Monday was not going to be a pretty one.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sowwwyyyy. I've been really really busy lately! T.T But I think that's over and I promise to make a bigger effort to update more often! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Misty signing out!


End file.
